


I Just Want To See My Dad

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashwave week [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: All sixteen year old Barry Allen wants, is to see his dad.





	I Just Want To See My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflashwave Day: 3
> 
> Runaway

Barry slid out from his bedroom window, Iris and Joe long asleep. He was being as quiet as he slipped out, climbing down the ladder he had sneakily placed against the house. He hit ground, feet moving fast as he ran from the house. Joe has been a nice foster dad, but a controlling one. he would never let Barry out if his sight ever since he tried to sneak off to see his dad.

Barry couldn't live with eyes on him anymore. He was sixteen and couldn't wait anymore, he had to get away. He ran and ran till he was at a bus station. He had five minutes till the last bus arrived for the night, Barry flopping down into a bench. He waited for a while before the bus finally came, taking a few hours to travel outside of the city. He ended up in Keystone, by the time the sun rose he was in the depth of the city. He had been hiding out in a cafe, texting on a burner phone hen had bought weeks before leaving. He was texting a pen pal that lived in Keystone, a boy named Hartley that was going to let him be a room with him. Barry was waiting for Hartley to pick him up when a couple of cops walked into the cafe. They were beat cops, dressed in full uniform. They were talking and laughing as they walked in, Barry studying them. His eyes were hidden behind a ball cap as he watched the men order. The tougher looking one removed his hat, smiling over at the other one as they talked. Barry has never seen such a handsome cop, regardless of the scars. He suddenly looked at Barry, making the other snap his attention away. The other cop looked behind him, smiling as his eyes fell on Barry. They paid the barista before walking over to Barry. The younger was panicking as he thought of escape route. The were blocked when the sat down. When he looked at the other cop, Barry couldn't speak. He was surprised by how handsome these two officers were, and it wasn't helping that his hyperactive hormones were playing out different scenarios in his head.

“Shouldn't you be in school?” The larger one asked, snapping Barry out of his haze.

“No. I'm a college student. I don't have class today.”

“Alright.” They didn't shift their eyes, Barry looking away.

“You're a horrible liar kid.” The smaller officer said, Barry fidgeted under the table. “What's your name?”

“Why?”

“We’ll just check and see if you're telling the truth.”

“Don't trust me officer.”

“A kid that's trying to keep hush about who he is. You want to know what I think.” The smaller man said, the older leaning over. “I think you're a kid that ran away from home. I think you're scared.” Barry pouted, looking down.

“I'm not a kid.” Barry said, the bigger man reaching out and grabbing Barry’s hand.

“Let's stop playing dumb Mr. Allen. Your dads looking for you.”

“I'm not sure what you're talking about."

“I'm not going back until I get to visit my dad. My real dad. You can take your asses out of my direction.”

“Listen to me Mr. Allen. We won't make you go home, but I don't want a young boy like you running around the streets of Keystone. Would you like to stay with Mick and me at our place?”

“Mick?” Barry asked, looking up at the larger man.

“I'm officer Leonard Snart, this is my partner Mick Rory.”

“I don't want to go back home…you won't tell Joe.”

“We can't do that…but we can watch you till he comes to get you. Mind staying at our place and not running off?” Len said, Barry looking at him sternly.

“Can you wait to call him? I don't want to go home with him yet.”

“I guess we can hold off for a little bit, come on. Let's take you back to our place.”

“You let a stranger interview your house? Why?”

“You're the kid of a fellow cop, we don't want anything to happen to you.”

“And if I don't go with you?”

“We take you back home in the back of the cop car and you get a tongue lashing now.”

“I'll go with you.” Barry said, grabbing his backpack. Mick and Len stood, directing Barry out to their cruiser. As the locked Barry in and joined him in the car, Barry spoke up. “So, is every officer in Keystone this attractive?” A smirk came to Len and Mick’s faces as they looked ahead, Barry sitting back as the cruiser took off.  
C


End file.
